Hidden
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: Sakura had to make the most difficult task yet: she needs to ask her dorm leader for an extra key since she switched purses with Tomoyo. She had heard that he was mean, but making her stay outside his room to wait? Now that's just plain cruel.
1. chapter i

**Hidden  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK  
Beta- Reader: _kemiyo tashino_

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:  
**I'm on a roll! I think that will be because I'm just bumming here at home this summer and slacking off. I'm putting my college apps preparations on hold because I'm just so damn lazy. Well, here's another story. I hope you enjoy. If you're curious, this idea of mine came from a dream. 

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS. _

**-  
-**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Night

* * *

-  
-  
**  
_Sakura's Point of View_

Dark. Really Dark. Way too dark for my taste. What's the University doing? Saving electricity? Can't they get brighter street lamps? And why are the signs all blurry?And they're all… spinning? Hhmm, maybe a couple of more steps until I reach my destination. Until I reach the warmth of my dorm room. The place I call safe haven in the campus.

Now, there it was! I gently opened the door and was not surprised no one was there in the main hallway. It was, after all, the first day of winter holidays. Most of the college students had gone back to their homes this morning. And well, me? I'd have to go back home tomorrow. I had to stay here for the night because I was partying like the little college girl I am.

Where was my room? 317. Ugh, third floor. I trudged up the stairs, and once I reached the third floor (after many occurrences where I almost fell down), I counted off the doors until I reached the seventh on my right side.

I stood in front of my door and then realized it was not going to open by itself. I opened my purse and blindly searched for my keys. But I could not find it. Where was it?

Frustrated, I kneeled on the floor and spilled out the contents of my bag. A hairbrush, perfume, a notebook, a phone, two pens and a wallet fell…which were all not mine.

_Oh dear, I switched purses with Tomoyo!_

I quickly took out my own phone from my pocket, only to realize that Tomoyo's phone was right in front of me. Okay, who leaves their phone in their purse?!

_Tomoyo!_ I was screaming inside my head. I was not going to sleep outside the hallway. Maybe Tomoyo would be kind enough to bring my keys here. But no, she was probably halfway to her house now. Probably sleeping in her car, too.

Why wasn't she staying in a dorm in the campus, too? Oh yeah, her mother was way too overprotective. And I thought I had a very protective brother.

What were my other options? Aha!

I stood up after putting Tomoyo's things back in her purse. I grabbed the doorknob and shook it violently. Maybe it would magically open. I shook it more and gave a little push to the door. But no…it did not even budge.

Wah! How come it always works in the movies? You know, when the cops break down the doors? I guess in my slight drunken state, I did not hold enough strength to break it at the moment.

I then leaned back on the door and began pushing it, putting force, but no…that did not work as well.

I dropped to the ground and exhaled, making my bangs flutter. I looked to my right and then to my left and wondered if there were people on the same floor who would be nice enough to let me crash in their rooms.

Then I remembered that I was the only one on the floor tonight. There was a lunch party earlier today, which I attended for a short while, and I was informed I would be the only one here on this floor tonight.

I sighed.

I was only a freshman in the campus, and although I knew of maybe four or five upperclassmen on the fourth floor still in the dorm tonight, I could not ask them if I could stay in their room for the night. As far as I know, they were guys, too. I could just see the disapproving look of my brother if I did that.

So what were my other options?

Extra key. Why didn't I keep an extra key again? Oh yeah, I had nowhere to leave it. If I leave a plant outside my door, they would know I was keeping my extra key there, which would be useless, I tell you.

I groaned.

A headache was starting to form, and I grabbed my head in hopes to lessen the pain. This was too much. Tonight was fun until I came to my locked dorm room.

After leaving the venue of the party, I was anticipating the comfy bed that was waiting for me on the other side of this door. Why didn't I get a roommate!?

I banged my head harshly on the wooden door where I was resting my back.

What a pain in the _ass_.

What did I do to deserve such misfortune?

Other options…Sakura, think of other options.

Think back to your orientation about four months ago. What did the dorm leader say? Who was the dorm leader?

Great, I'm talking to myself.

But I do remember the dorm leader's face. I just…could not figure out what his name was. I also saw him around the campus. He's two years older than me – and oddly enough, I think I always see him passing by the library. I think he's the library assistant or something.

Hhmm, I remember his last name being short. Like only two letters. And it sounded Chinese, too.

Sy? No.

Ko? No.

Gar, what was it?!

Zhou? No, two letters!

Qi? No!

Li? Li… Li!

It was Li! And I know I have his number. He said something along the lines of, _"I'm giving all of you my number to contact me when there is an emergency at the dorm. Otherwise, don't bother calling me at all."_

Emergency, eh? Well, I was definitely in an urgent situation, right? I mean, I could not get inside my room, and I was pretty sure he kept extra keys for all of the rooms in the dorm or that he knows where the extra keys were.

Perfect! Bed, here I come!

I flipped my phone open and searched through my phone. There was only one Li registered, but I hesitated before pressing the call button.

It all came back to me that he was the meanest guy I have ever met in the campus. He is the dorm leader, and for that, he is respected, but also cowered at. No one dares to be on his bad side.

His room is on the fourth floor at the end of the hallway, I remember that. One night, I went up there to get some hot water since the water dispenser on my floor was empty. While I was filling up my mug with hot water, he had passed by me and scowled, looking at my outfit.

I was only wearing a cotton robe over my nightgown. I didn't know someone would be up at that hour, so I did not care about my outfit. It wasn't like I was showing any part of my body; I was pretty much covered up.

But he had grimaced and glared at me.

"_You should be in bed already, freshman."_

His voice had been seriously deadly. I could only stare at him and watch him go to his room.

There was also another day where I had baked cookies with Tomoyo at her house and had brought two trays for the people on my floor to enjoy. There was no occasion – I just felt like being nice to all my 'neighbors'.

But it was around lunch time when I was distributing the cookies, and almost no one was on the floor. Taking the suggestion from the girl in 318, I shared the cookies with everyone on the dorm from the first floor to the fourth floor. When I reached the fourth floor, I only had half a tray to finish.

I boldly knocked on the doors and offered them cookies. They all accepted it and thanked me. Then I reached Li's room at the end of the hallway. I knocked, and he opened the door with a pen behind his ear.

There were three cookies left, and I was really hoping he would take them.

"_No, thanks. I don't accept food from strangers."_

He looked down at my cookies, and then his eyes met mine. We were just like that until I was really convinced he was not going to accept my cookies. He slammed the door in my face afterwards, and I marched back to my room and ate the cookies myself.

After a month of being a college girl, I heard from here and there that he was not only mean to me – he was basically mean to everyone. I don't know if that should make me feel better, but why does he treat everyone badly?

What does he have against the world? Geez.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't know I had pressed the call button already. I put my phone in my ear and listened as his phone rang. As I waited for him to answer, I glanced at my watch: _11:46pm_. He would kill me.

Instead of his sleepy voice answering my call (that I was expecting), his voicemail came on.

"_Not available right now. Leave a message."_

He turns on his voicemail in the middle of the night? Why not just turn it off completely? I don't understand the habits of people.

I hung up, refusing to leave a message for the guy. I then slowly stood up, determined to knock on his door for an extra key.

Okay, Sakura, you can make it to the fourth floor. You didn't have that much to drink, right?

I walked to the end of the hallway where I came from and walked up the stairs. I held on to the wall to keep my balance and had to rest my suffering head on the wall from time to time. At last, I reached the fourth floor, and the bright lights in the hallway proved there were still people on this floor.

Li was probably in his room, too. I strode straight to his room and knocked on his door. No response came.

C'mon! I knocked again. More furiously than before.

I flipped my phone open once again and dialed his room number. I could hear the phone ringing from the other side of his door, but I could hear no movement whatsoever. He was dead asleep at this hour?

I tried calling his cell phone and received the same voicemail message.

_Not available right now. Leave a message. _

How is he not available?

I tried and tried and still refused to leave a message. I was sitting on the ground now, leaning against his door while trying to call him. Agh! Nothing's happening, Sakura, why don't you just leave a message?

Screw it. Fine.

**

* * *

**_Syaoran's Point of View_

It was past midnight already, and I could hear my phone vibrating for the last ten minutes or so, on the table. I just let my voicemail take it, but couldn't the caller give up already? I was clearly not available, so stop calling already!

I was currently in the library doing some research as I refused to waste my first day of winter holidays going back home or going to a party. I'm a productive guy, and I don't waste time.

But for the last ten minutes, I could not concentrate with the constant '_bbzzz'_ on my table. Then, it finally stopped, and I did not even bother wondering why.

I stayed in the library for another thirty minutes. I returned the books I took from the shelves and packed up my things.

I looked at my phone on the table and remembered how much of a nuisance it had been minutes earlier. Angrily picking it up, I flipped it open and saw I had 15 missed calls, but only 1 voicemail.

Is this some kind of a joke? I did not know who the caller was, but there was definitely just one caller. The recorded message was made after the last call was made.

Okay, the caller was definitely stupid.

I pressed the okay button to listen to the voicemail.

"_Li-san, I'm Kinomoto Sakura—you probably don't know me, but I live in the same dorm as you do. And I have a slight emergency…you see, my friend and I accidentally switched purses, so now I don't have my dorm key with me. It's late, and it's cold out here in the hallway," _the caller's voice than started to falter. She sounded terrified. _"SO COULD YOU PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOOR AND GIVE ME AN EXTRA KEY TO MY ROOM?" _Forget it. If she could shout like that, maybe she was not terrified at all. But then her voice changed again, _"I know you're still here in the campus, probably sleeping in your room right now and just too mean to open the door for me… but c'mon, be a nice senpai, and give me an extra key!"_

Kinomoto Sakura…Sakura…

Her name did not ring a bell. Pocketing my phone, I left the library and started walking back to my dorm. My dorm was a good twenty-minute walk from the library. I passed a residence hall, which was holding a wild party on a Friday night like this—well, Saturday morning now.

Some people recognized me and said their quick hellos in their drunken state. They even asked me to come in for a while, but I declined their offer. I wanted to go back to my room as soon as possible.

I was dead tired after all.

I just wanted to sleep.

Finally, I reached my dorm, and the empty main hallway welcomed me. I quickly went up the stairs and set my mind into reaching the top floor where my room was.

And then…

Uuh, is that a girl sitting down on the floor in front of my door?

I rushed up to her, remembering the voicemail I received. It was probably from her. How stupid can she be? Didn't she figure out I was not in my room?

I stood in front of her, but she did not make a move—that was when I realized the stupid girl was sleeping. I crouched down and gently shook her. She had her arms around her knees, which were brought up in front of her chest.

What was her name again? Kinomoto? Kinomoto Sakura…

"Kinomoto-san," I called out her name softly while still shaking her. How could she even sleep here? "Wake up, will you?"

Slowly, she stirred and lifted her head to face me. That was when I was met by the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. And I knew I've seen those before!

I know her!

Recognition lit up in her eyes as she studied my face. She then pouted and pushed me away, causing me to fall down on my butt on the floor.

"What was that for!" I demanded angrily.

She did not answer, but merely turned to her watch and gaped at the time. It was only 12:45am.

"I've been out here for an hour!" she whined. "You are the meanest senpai ever! You could have opened your door as soon as you heard me knock. How can you make me wait here? And I was just asking for an extra key…"

I had to laugh at this girl. Is she listening to herself? Did she hear what she just said or is she just so dumb she hasn't realized I did not come from my room!

"I wasn't in my room, smarty pants," I grumbled after chuckling, standing up afterwards.

She looked at the closed door and then looked down in what seemed like embarrassment. She slowly stood up from where she was standing and waited for me to open my door.

I fumbled through my pocket and took out my dorm key. After unlocking my door, I noticed she was still standing behind me.

"Ano…" I started slowly. "I don't have an extra key for you," I told her as sincerely as possible.

She opened her mouth in astonishment, and she looked like I just broke her heart.

"No…" she whimpered, shivering slightly. She was wearing only a thin shirt and a simple pair of denim pants. And since she was stupid, she didn't even bother putting a jacket on.

"Sorry for not being helpful," I told her, going inside my room but leaving the door open, as I was still talking to her.

"Yeah right," she suddenly said, rolling her eyes and gripping her purse tightly. "I bet you're enjoying this…being the mean person that you are…"

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" I asked her, not letting her go for insulting me like that.

"What I meant was…" she took in a deep breath before continuing. "You don't really care that I would stay out in the hallway for tonight. In fact, I have a feeling you are laughing inside, just imagining a lonely freshman who's going to be sleeping on the third floor outside her room because she doesn't have her key."

With that, she turned around and walked away from my room.

But really, I was not about to let her go just like that.

"Wait!" I called her back, closing my door behind me as I followed her.

She stopped and turned around to face me.

"What is it? Going to tell me that I'm right?" Her eyes were blazing with anger and frustration, and…she looked really tired.

I could also tell she was slightly drunk. She could not even walk straight.

"No, I'm going to tell you that you're wrong," I clarified. "I wish I had an extra key for you, but I just don't, okay? They don't trust me with extra keys for all the rooms in this place. Can't you understand that?"

She sighed, and then just shrugged at what I said. "Whatever," she said dismissively, "Good night then, Li-san."

I watched her until she disappeared down the stairs. Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways, and I could hear incoherent mumblings coming from her.

A smile escaped my lips as I finally knew the girl's name that had always intrigued me.

Sakura, eh?

During the orientation, I was appointed to discuss the rules and regulations of the dorm to the new students in the campus. From where I was standing at that time, I could see who was paying attention to my presentation and who wasn't. She was one of those who weren't.

She was in a daze and almost looked like she was sleeping, but with her eyes open. But I guess she paid a little attention because she took note of my number and had managed to call me tonight.

Coming back to my room late one night, I saw her filling up her mug using the water dispenser on the fourth floor. I knew she was from the third floor, so I wondered what she was doing up here at that time. The water dispenser was probably empty on her floor.

I had approached her and told her to go to bed already. It was late after all, and I was only looking out for her.

After that night, I would always see her walking around the dorm or campus. She would always pass by the library where I would be. Coincidence much?

But not until tonight was when we actually had a _conversation_.

I had always wanted to approach her and talk to her, but I never had the chance to. To me, she looked aloof and carefree—so free even I could not reach her.

I went back to my room, and I found myself getting my extra pillow and blanket and walking out of my room. I let my feet drag me to where I wanted to be.

Going down to the third floor, I walked over to the figure sleeping in front of her door.

**

* * *

**_Sakura's Point of View_

Soft pillow. Warm blanket. Ah, bliss.

Wait, hard mattress. This ain't my bed.

I opened my eyes sleepily and saw the walls of the corridor faintly. Oh yeah, I slept in the hallway. But I don't remember having a pillow or a blanket.

Not thinking much about it, I pulled the blanket closer to my body and recognized an unfamiliar scent—musk, manly musk. Wah! Fully awake, I abruptly sat up from my lying position and looked around.

Weh? Someone else forgot their key and slept in the hallway?

From where I was, the person was a guy, but his head was down, so I could not really recognize him. I glanced at my watch. It was barely 6:00am. The darkness outside was slowly being wiped out by the slow rising of the sun.

I folded up the unknown blanket quickly and placed it on top of the unknown pillow. Walking over slowly towards the guy, I noticed he was stirring.

"Hey, you forgot your key, too?" I asked dumbly to the guy as I sat in front of him.

When he lifted his head, though, and finished rubbing his eyes, I recognized who he was.

"Li-san?"

He only smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Good morning?" he said uncertainly.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him, really curious.

He avoided my eyes and tried to fix his unruly hair.

"I asked you a question," I reminded him when he still did not reply.

He sighed and looked back at me, "I just thought it wouldn't good for you to sleep out here alone," he said slowly.

How touching. This guy was not bad after all!

But he still rejected my cookies!

He then chuckled, and I looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

"I just realized I could have just asked you to stay in my room last night," he replied, only to have a shocked expression on his face after he realized he said it out loud.

"You would do that?" I asked, equally surprised as he was. "…You're not so mean after all." I paused. "Not so smart, too," I added.

"And you're the smart one?" he arched one of his eyebrows at me. "I'm not the one who forgot my key."

"I switched purses with my friend—totally an accident!" I said defensively. "Forget what I said—you _are_ mean."

He ran his hand through his hair in irritation and impatience.

"Stop saying that!" he snapped, causing me to jerk backwards a little. "If I'm so mean, then I should have left you out here alone last night!"

After that outburst, he sneezed, and I had to let out a chuckle as he sniffed afterwards and rubbed his nose.

"This is not funny!" he bellowed. "Now, I'm going to catch a cold because of you!"

"I didn't tell you to stay here," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say, you—_achoo!_" he sneezed again.

What a nice sight. The little ol' sempai of mine is sneezing like a baby.

He sneezed a couple more times, so whatever comeback he had in mind was all forgotten. Before I could stare at him longer, I decided to stand and walk over to where his pillow and blanket were.

"Ano…thanks for these," I told him. Gee, am I becoming shy now? "You better hurry up to your room."

He grabbed his pillow and blanket from me quite harshly after standing up. He turned on his heel towards the stairs. I followed him, but not intending to stalk him or anything. We just happened to be going in the same direction. But I guess he thought I was stalking him because he turned to face me, and yet again, gave me that infamous glare.

"I'm not going to invite you to my room," he spat out.

I only looked at him disbelievingly. The nerve of this guy!

"I don't want to be invited, anyway!"

"Then why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you! I'm going to the stairs, too. I'm going to my friend's house to retrieve my key. Is there a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "No problem at all," he said, clutching his pillow and blanket protectively.

Have I mentioned that he looks really cute…and uhm, hot?

"Just don't call me mean again, alright?" he said cockily, raising up his chin a little to prove his point.

I just scoffed at him and mumbled about the day he refused my cookies and slammed the door.

"What did you say?" he asked me, leaning in closer to hear the words I was saying. He was _too_ close. "Cookies? What cookies?"

I faced him and looked him in the eye.

"You refused my cookies," I said through clenched teeth. Boy, do I keep a grudge or what? "And you slammed the door to my face. You called me a _stranger_ and refused my cookies!"

I was in a rage! And early in the morning, too. Well, I guess this was the only chance I would ever have to confront this guy…

"It's not like there was poison in it!" I continued and thankfully, he looked like he was listening intently. His eyes were beginning to sparkle, too. I wonder why—probably relishing the moment he was mean to poor, little me that day. He's cruel—does he actually gain satisfaction from torturing people?

Forget I called him hot.

**

* * *

**_Syaoran's Point of View_

Is this girl menacing or what? It was way too early in the morning for me to face her childish accusation.

I am not _mean_.

I happen to care about people.

And what was she on about cookies? Yes, I do remember her knocking on my door and offering me cookies. But I just…I didn't mean to…I just wanted…

I just wanted to know her name.

"_Hey, you want some cookies?" she asked cheerfully. I was in the middle of doing an essay, and a little break would not hurt me at all. I looked at the cookies on her tray, and they looked tasty. "They're chocolate," she added. _

_Chocolate—my favorite! And who was this girl?_

"_No thanks. I don't accept food from strangers," I told her. I was waiting for her to tell me her name, but then she just stood there and looked at me until I realized she was not going to say anything. _

_So, remembering I had an essay to finish, I closed the door, but did not forget about her. _

"What?" the girl in front of me asked.

Did I just say something?

"Huh?" I looked at her questioningly.

"You said something," she explained. "I want you to repeat it."

"What did I say?" I thought aloud. Shit. Did I say—?

"You said…" she was suddenly blushing. "You said…you only wanted to know my name."

I had to smile. Yeah, that was all I wanted.

"Yeah, I only wanted to know your name," I repeated. She did ask me to repeat it, right? "Kinomoto Sakura, yeah?"

She was looking into my eyes, and if she went on staring at me like this, she might just discover me inside and out.

Suddenly, I didn't know what to do.

**-  
-**

* * *

-  
-

**Author's Notes: **

Honestly, I didn't know how to end it but this is what I've come up with using my insomniac brain. A little information for you, readers—I'm not in college, don't know how dorms exactly work. Just go with my story. Hehe, and **please review**!

And geez, please **no flames**. I think I'll just accept this—"this was boring. Wth." Yeah, I think that's acceptable. Lol. **Just review**. Haha.

-- Hehe, already beta-ed by _kemiyo tashino_. Thanks, you're the best!

**Review!**

**-  
-**

_**xx **_DEVILZ CHIK


	2. chapter ii

**Hidden  
**_By: _DEVILZ CHIK  
-----------------------------------

**Author's Notes:  
**The increasing number of reviews shall not be ignored! I am now updating this story. Thanks very much for reviewing. All the reviews were all greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS or any of its characters. _

**&&  
****chapter.ii  
****&&**

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

She was looking into my eyes, and if she went on staring at me like this, she might just discover me inside and out.

Suddenly, I didn't know what to do.

"Why did you want to know my name?" she asked me, confused, but her keen interest on the answer was sparkling in her eyes.

"I… don't know," was all I could say. I could not really tell her anything more than that. This was after all our _first_ proper conversation.

She just shrugged and I was thankful enough that she did not press on the matter more. She then waved at me and started walking towards the stairs again.

"Where are you going?" I said, calling her back.

When she cocked her head to one side, I almost slapped myself for asking such a stupid question. Didn't we already cover the fact that she was going to her friend's house to get her dorm key?

"I'm going to my friend's house now," she said impatiently. "Remember? Because she has my key?"

Okay, I must think of an excuse to not look so stupid in front of this underclassman.

"I mean, why are you going out without even a jacket on?" Nice cover up. I deserve a pat on the back, people!

She shrugged again. "I can't really get a jacket – I'm locked out of my room, remember?"

Before she could start to walk away, I quickly grabbed her wrist, carefully balancing the pillow and the blanket in my arms as well. Then, ignoring her pleas to let go of her, I dragged her back to where my room was.

When we reached my room, I slammed my pillow and my blanket in her arms so that I could get my key. I opened the door for her and she angrily stepped inside my room, nonetheless. She settled on my computer chair and started twirling herself around when she discovered it was one of those cool computer chairs.

Was this girl really a college student?

Though she looked like she was enjoying my computer chair, I did not miss the pout on her face and the confusion that was lingering in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, turning around with the chair and then facing me.

I was walking to my closet already. I pulled out one of my winter coats – the smallest one that I've got and threw it at her direction. She caught it easily and arched her eyebrow at it skeptically.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she held up the coat as I was wearing a sweater on top of my shirt.

"You wear it, doofus," I replied, walking over to my bed. Ah, my bed – I couldn't wait to sleep. "You can give it back to me after the holidays," I sneezed uncontrollably. She giggled and I sent a glare towards her.

"But… I don't really need it," she said, avoiding my eyes and trying to place the coat on the nearest table where she was.

"You do," I insisted. "It's freezing cold out there. I wouldn't want to be the one to blame if you collapse or something. "

She pouted once again and stood up from the chair. Before she could say what she was about to say (and I was sure she thought it would really sound smart), her phone rang. She fiddled around inside her purse and finally found the ringing phone.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she practically shrieked.

She walked slightly away from me, which I did not really mind. Meanwhile, I decided to be comfortable on my bed already. Ah, the girl could find the door and leave.

"I'm on my way to your house right now," I could hear her talk over the phone. "What? You're not at home?" Pause. "You stayed at whose place?" Pause. "Well, I need my purse, Tomoyo!" Long pause. "I'll just go there. No need to disturb your dear Eriol to drive you here." Pause.

I was already lying down on my bed and from where I was, I could see Sakura nodding her head.

"Yes, you're the greatest friend, too," she said, but it did not sound so heartedly. "I'll be there in a bit!"

She finally hung up.

She turned towards me and I did not miss the surprised expression on her face when she saw tucked in my bed already, with my warm blankets covering me and the soft mattress I was lying in.

"You're really rude," she muttered under her breath. "Thanks for nothing, weirdo. I'm going now."

And another insult sent my way by this freshman girl. I was not about to let her go making the last statement so I quickly got up from my bed to face her.

"First you call me mean and now you call me rude _and _a weirdo," I said. She might be a little intimidated now as she clutched on the winter coat I gave her and stepping back a bit.

"Well, you are!" she said, her voice slightly faltering. "You _know_ that I'm dying to sleep in my bed and you just lie there on your bed… making _me_ jealous that you _have_ a soft bed to lie down on."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you have liked me to offer you to sleep on my bed for the meantime?"

"That would have been a gentleman-thing to say but if you are offering right now, no thanks," she said smartly and started to make her way towards my door.

Before she opened the door to go outside, her phone rang again. She answered it and possibly had forgotten that she was on her way out.

"Tomoyo?" she said then paused. "Yes, I think I know where Eriol lives." Pause. "No, you don't need to send your car to pick me up." Pause. "I'm pretty much capable to use public transportation, Tomoyo. I'm not you." Pause then she chuckled. "Yes, yes, I'll see you."

Did she just say Eriol? She was going to Eriol's place?

"You're going to Eriol's place?" I blurted out.

She turned to look at me, confused as to why I knew Eriol.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Eriol's my best friend," I revealed. "Why are you going to his place?"

"Because my friend, Tomoyo, stayed at his place last night," she replied. "And Tomoyo is the friend who currently has my purse where my key is."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying and chose to ignore that she was mocking me.

"If there's nothing else, I have to get going," she said, holding on to the door knob.

My conscience then started getting the best of me. It was barely seven o' clock. This girl would be alone walking outside the walls of the campus. She would be walking to the bus stop alone. She would be riding the bus alone. Who knew who would take a seat beside her?

As a dorm leader, I think it was my responsibility to get her where she was going safely.

Since I kept silent, she just shrugged and opened the door.

But… I had to open my big mouth.

"Wait!" I called her back. She looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Let me take you to Eriol's place," I offered, my voice slightly softer than normal.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me skeptically. "You'll do that?"

"Yeah," I replied quickly, grabbing the coat that was near my door. "I have a car. It'll be safer for you," she was still unconvinced. She was looking at me as if I would take advantage of her! "Just look at it as a payment for not accepting your cookies, alright?"

She beamed at that and nodded. "Okay, let's get going then!"

**&&**

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

His coat was way too big for me but I was still thankful for it because as we walked out of our building to the parking lot, it was _freezing_. I hugged myself tightly and lifted up the collar of the coat to protect my neck from the coldness. I looked around and could not remember how I managed to walk back last night _without_ a jacket.

I followed Li towards his car and unsurprisingly, his car was the only one on the parking lot.

"Nice car," I told him and he just nodded.

It was a nice car. Sexy, too. Like him.

Haha, didn't say that.

It was a black Camry and I knew he deserved a much better car but it already suited him. Simple, yet special at the same time.

I didn't even mind that he didn't open the door for me. Whatever. He was not known to be a gentleman, anyway. As soon as we settled inside his car, he turned on the engine and without speaking another word, set off to Eriol's house.

His radio was booming with hip-hop tunes and I was trying to control myself from dancing to the beat.

He was nodding his head with the music while driving and because the roads were practically empty, he was speeding. Quite uncontrollably, too. I already holding on to my seat but after a while, I totally did not mind the speed at all.

His music was just too good.

The song then ended and a slightly techno song came on. Man, this guy definitely had taste in music. It was "All of Your Love" by Hellogoodbye, which happens to be the band that I was currently crazing over for.

"I love this song," I voiced out.

The stoplight changed to red so he stopped and turned to me.

"Me, too," he replied, a slight smile on his face.

Then, we just let the music filled the car. It probably looked stupid because as the car stayed still, our heads and feet were synchronized with the beat. When it came to the best part, the light turned green and I started tapping my fingers on the armrest.

Within seconds, the song came to an end. Well, it was barely three minutes long.

A hip-hop song came on again. And right then and there, I knew I was really awake now. There was just so much energy in the songs, you know.

"Do you have these songs to wake you up?" I asked him conversationally.

"Actually, yeah," he answered. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm totally up now," I revealed and he chuckled at that.

"If you live right next to me, you will complain at how loud I play my music in the morning," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't hear your neighbor complaining though," I said.

"Because he would have to complain to me," he said. "Since I'm the dorm leader."

I opened my mouth in disbelief but I had to smile at that. Oh how does this man use his power…

Minutes later, we reached Eriol's house. I had only been at Eriol's house twice and both times were because he had held a house party. If Li was telling the truth that he was indeed Eriol's best pal, then he must have been in his parties, right?

But I never saw him in any of the parties. If I did, his image would have probably stayed with me longer.

We got out of his car and walked towards Eriol's front door. Li rang the door bell and waited.

When Eriol opened the door, I had never seen him so surprised.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" he demanded, forgetting to open the door wider to let us come in.

"I brought Kinomoto here," Li replied in a very casual voice.

Eriol narrowed his eyes and looked behind Li where I was standing. I let out a smile and waved at him.

"But Tomoyo said she was riding the bus," Eriol said, still sounding suspicious.

"Just let us come in, will you?" Li said quite moodily. "It's freezing out here!"

The door was opened for us completely and as soon as I stepped inside his house, I felt better because of the heat surrounding the house. Ah, the comfort of a house.

Eriol accepted our coats and looked skeptically at the coat I gave him. He probably recognized it as Li's. Before he could question me about it, I saw Tomoyo coming out of the kitchen.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I called and the girl looked up.

She was wearing Eriol's pajamas because she did not own anything so simple. I did not even need to ask what they did that made her change out of her clothes last night. I thought she just crashed at his place and fell asleep?

Tomoyo ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"How was your bus ride?" was the first thing she asked, then she saw Li standing close by. "Never mind, I have a feeling that he brought you here." She examined him more closely. "Sakura, isn't he your mean dorm leader?"

Li's ears captured her words and he growled.

"Hey, I made those cookies too!" Tomoyo blurted out and I pulled her arm to just leave the matter alone.

Eriol, who was looking very lost, was in very much in need of an explanation.

"Your purse is upstairs," Tomoyo then told me, still glaring at Li. "I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you, Tomoyo," Eriol offered and walked up with her.

And that left me alone with Li once again.

**&&**

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

Awkward much?

Didn't I make it clear already that I did not even know why I had the idea to bring this girl to Eriol's place?

This was probably the most _brilliant_ idea I had ever had.

Please notice that the statement was full of sarcasm.

I was groaning inside and was really close to pulling my hair out.

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

Why couldn't I just leave her alone?

Why didn't I just let her take the bus?

"Ano… Li-san?" her tiny voice called out to me.

I looked up and met her eyes.

Aw, man, I made it clear already that those eyes were pulling me in, right?

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks for the ride, by the way," she said, sending me a smile.

I like her smile, too. So genuine… It makes her eyes sparkle, too.

Could I bang my head against the wall already? I was sounding like a lovesick puppy!

"No problem," I muttered and walked to the kitchen. "You want to get something to eat before we get out of here?"

She was reluctant to follow me and I wondered why.

"I was actually going to ask Tomoyo if she could give me a ride back," she said. I stopped walking. "It's just that… I thought you'll stay here with Eriol to take a rest. I mean, you should stay here to take a rest. I've bothered you enough…"

"I don't want to stay here," I told her. "I have a flight to Hong Kong tonight and I still need to pack so I need to go back to my room as soon as possible."

"Oh."

Did she sound disappointed that I was leaving for the Winter Break?

"And I offered to take you here," I said. "It's not a bother at all," I said, trying to reassure her. "And I'll be glad to take you back."

She just nodded gratefully and walked with me to the kitchen.

Luckily for us, Tomoyo was preparing breakfast when she came out of the kitchen. There were waffles ready and the butter was out too.

"Where's the chocolate syrup?" I thought loudly looking around the kitchen. I turned towards the cabinets and opened the first one. Ah! There it was!

I opened the lid and poured syrup on top of my waffle and was already looking excited to dive in and eat it. I offered the syrup to Sakura but she shook her head.

I took my first bite and savored the flavor. Maybe after my third bite, I noticed that Sakura had not touched her food yet.

"It's tasty, you should try it," I told her but she just continued smiling at me and laughed.

"I'm having so much fun watching you eat like a little boy," she revealed.

And I didn't know if I should get mad at her or what. But she was clearly mocking me and I don't take mocking easily.

"Shut up and eat," I said, more like in a commanding voice. After that, I sliced a piece from my waffle and stuffed it inside her slightly open mouth. She gladly accepted it although she was a bit surprised about it.

"Hey! I almost choked on that!" she said childishly, wiping her mouth carefully.

I just rolled my eyes at her and continued eating.

It was funny how only the counter was between us. Also, instead of placing the two plates (I think it was meant for Eriol and Tomoyo) on the dining table, we settled on eating while standing.

Sakura had started eating her waffle. I could still see the smile on her face as she picked on her food. Man, this girl was too shallow – such a small thing could make her smile.

I then walked towards the refrigerator to get something to drink. This was what I love about Eriol's place – it was always packed with beverages. He would always have house parties, you know… but I would always have no chance to attend them because I would be studying in my room or doing something else.

If I would go, I would be late… as in I would arrive at his place finding people already wasted on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" I asked Sakura.

She looked up at me, still with her spoon in her mouth and thought for a while.

"There's orange juice and mango juice," I told her, giving her options. "Unless you want beer in the morning."

She rolled her eyes at that and replied, "orange juice, please."

I poured us two glasses of orange juice. I handed one glass to her and watched her take a small sip before going back to her waffles.

She looked adorable.

As we enjoyed our breakfast, we suddenly remembered Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What's taking them so long?" Sakura said in wonder.

She just finished her waffles and I was washing my plate already.

"You're really asking that?" I told her, facing her and giving her an incredible look.

She quickly got the point and only rolled her eyes.

"Tomoyo knows better," she said, defending her friend. "She knows I need my purse. She would have gone down here first to give it to me then went back to her precious Eriol."

I just let her think whatever she wanted but I was still sure that the two were already busy upstairs and probably have forgotten about us. She walked to the sink and washed her own plate as I proceeded to the living room.

And ha, I was right. The two were up to something upstairs. I hurriedly called Sakura and showed her the purse and the note that was on the coffee table in the living room.

"You have my purse!" she said happily and took it from me. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She left your purse in the living room with this note," I handed her the note.

"'Sakura, we've gone back to sleep since the two of you are pigging out on our breakfast,'" Sakura read aloud. She gasped and looked at me accusingly. "You made me eat their breakfast!"

"Don't say you didn't like it," I said and she could only roll her eyes.

"'I'll call you. Have fun with your purse. Li, please bring Sakura back. Thank you,'" she put the note down and sighed.

"I guess I'm bringing you home," I stated.

"I guess so," was all she said. She left Tomoyo's purse on the counter and wrote something on the note that Tomoyo originally wrote on.

After she finished writing, she followed me back to my car and we rode quietly back at our dorm.

**&&**

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

So it was absolutely awkward going back to our dorm. I had no complains about his music so I could not say anything. I already praised his choice in music so repeating it would be stupid. I could only clutch my purse in my hands and stare ahead.

After he parked his car neatly, I got off immediately because I could not really take the atmosphere inside the car.

I was not even sure why it was too awkward.

When we reached my floor, alas, we had something to say to each other.

"I'll be heading to my room now," he said.

"Yeah, okay," was all I could say. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," he replied politely.

He walked towards the staircase leading up to his room but before he could disappear completely from the hallway, I called him back.

"Li-san!" I ran up towards him. He was looking at me curiously and not until I started taking his coat off did he realize what I was doing. "Thanks for this, too," I told him, handing out his coat.

He only smiled in reply and proceeded to go up into his room.

I waited until I could not see him anymore. I exhaled up to my bangs and ignored the weird feeling in my chest. Was I disappointed that I was not going to see him for a long time after this?

I opened my door and lied down on my bed. My clothes were not packed yet and as I stared at my empty suitcase by my closet, my body seemed to refuse to get up from the bed to fix my things up. It was like telling me to just do it later…

Sleep would be more important this time.

**&&**

I had no idea how long I was sleeping. I found myself still lying on the same position on my bed but when I looked outside my window, it was dark and… snowing. Seeing white flakes falling outside, I lazily brought myself up and walked over to my window.

It was indeed snowing.

I sighed and turned around from the window. When I was a kid, I would usually love seeing the first day or night of snow but as I got older… snow had started to lose its meaning to me It had become more depressing to me. Snowy days would always seem so gloomy and dull.

My eyes then landed on my empty suitcase. I laughed at myself… I guess I would be staying here in my room for one more night. Touya and Dad would understand.

Then, there was a soft knock on my door. I suddenly remembered that the noise form my door was the reason why I jolted awake.

I slowly walked towards my door, wondering who it could be.

"Who is it?" I asked.

There was hesitancy on the other side.

"It's Li."

What? Li as in _Li_, my dorm leader?

To make sure, and without thinking more about the matter, I opened my door. And there he was, Li Syaoran, ladies and gentlemen.

I gave him a confused look and stared at him form head to toe.

He was wearing shirt with a sweater and a coat on with simple trousers. But what got me really interested was the suitcase beside him.

"You see…" he started as he figured that I needed an explanation why he was knocking on my door at… I glanced at my watch, 8 in the evening. "My flight to Hong Kong got cancelled because of this weather and… I already surrendered my key into the box. And…"

I was still standing there and looking at him, speechless.

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you or are you just going to let me in already?" was his defeated statement.

**&&  
****end of chapter.ii.  
****&&**

**Author's Notes:  
**Sorry to end it there, buds. I tried my best to come up with this chapter. And if you've noticed, this story is appearing to be my most chilled story ever. I've been working on this together with **Your Shadow**, **Behind Bars** and **Unrequited Love** chapters and this just so happens to be finished first. No worries, though, the three are still on-the-go. It will be just a matter of time before I finish other chapters.

Please review. Thanks for your continuous support!

_**xx**_** DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
